The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for driving a motor driven power steering (MDPS), and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for driving MDPS, which calculates a damping force using a damping force calculated through vehicle speed and steering angle speed, and a damping force gain based an MDPS output current.
MDPS is a device which converts torque, generated while a driver turns a steering wheel, into an actual output to enable the driver to steer a vehicle.
Depending on how to control steering, MDPS may be classified into C-MDPS, P-MDPS, R-MDPS and the like. Among them, C-MDPS includes a motor mounted on a column shaft, and damping logic used for C-MDPS is a function of improving the yaw stability of a vehicle using a motor current.
In the conventional damping logic, however, damping torque linearly increases with the increase of steering angle speed. Thus, a hysteresis width may increase in an on-center section. That is, the hysteresis width may not be uniformly maintained to have a bad effect on safe operation of the vehicle.
Furthermore, the conventional damping logic may apply an excessive damping force on a low-friction road, thereby having a bad effect on safe operation of the vehicle.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2013-0064914 published on Jun. 6, 2013 and entitled “Motor driven power steering and control method thereof”.